Aquella melodía
by nyazawa
Summary: "Aquella melodía me hizo recordar el tiempo en el que solo existíamos tu, yo, unas cuentas partituras y una taza de café"


**"** **Aquella melodía"**

 **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.**

 **Love Live! School Idol Project es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, Sunrise, Lantis y ASCII Media Works. Este fic participa en el reto "Entre el aroma de un café y una maid" en el fandom de Love Live!/Love Live! Sunshine Latino.**

Todo comenzó en un desafortunado día lluvioso. Hace poco había comenzado el invierno y con él, la temporada de lluvias, pero no me acostumbraba aún a llevar conmigo un paraguas, y esta vez esa despreocupación me había jugado en contra.

Aquel día me correspondía el horario vespertino en la universidad, por lo que ya era pasada la media noche cuando salí de mis clases. Paré en seco al ver la torrencial lluvia golpear contra los ventanales del primer piso de la institución y temí, no por empaparme yo misma, si no por el violín que llevaba sujetado a mi espalda. Observé a mí alrededor esperando encontrar a algún compañero o compañera de clases que se ofreciera a llevarme en automóvil, pero todos parecían haberse esfumado de la universidad al sonar el último timbre de la jornada.

Suspiré rendida y me mantuve de pie bajo el pequeño techo de la entrada al edificio, esperando a que la fuerte lluvia descendiera un poco su intensidad antes de lanzarme a ella sin ningún tipo de protección. Para mi suerte -o eso creía- el fuerte temporal se convirtió en una llovizna pasados unos instantes. Sonreí y tapándome únicamente con el gorro de mi chaqueta, comencé a caminar hacia el pequeño apartamento que arrendaba…

Muy mala idea.

A los pocos minutos me encontraba completamente empapada, cubriéndome a medias de la lluvia bajo un pequeño toldo perteneciente a un café del centro de la ciudad. Me maldije internamente por no haber pensado en la posibilidad de que la lluvia retomara su potente intensidad. Me apoyé contra la puerta del local, tratando de pensar en alguna manera de trasladarme a mi hogar sin coger al mismo tiempo un resfriado. Mi teléfono celular lo había olvidado en casa esta misma mañana y tan solo llevaba unas cuantas monedas en el bolsillo. Todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

Ya estaba considerando pasar la noche bajo ese toldo cuando la puerta en la que estaba apoyada se abrió de golpe, haciéndome caer directa y dolorosamente al suelo.

—Duele…—froté la parte de mi cabeza donde había recibido el golpe, tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor.

Levanté la mirada al sentir la presencia de alguien frente a mí. Allí se encontraba una joven de cabello burdeo recogido en una coleta y brillantes ojos color ámbar, vestía un común uniforme de camarera color negro, pero a ella lo lucía como nunca nadie lo había hecho ante mi ojos. Al parecer la observé por algunos segundos, pues me dedicó una amable sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar casi al instante.

—¿Tocas? —su voz era suave y melódica, casi angelical.

—¿Eh? —fruncí el ceño sin entender su pregunta.

—Llevas un violín, ¿lo tocas? —observé el estuche de mi instrumento y asentí tímidamente.

La chica sonrió por segunda vez y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia un rincón de la sala. Me puse de pie analizando el lugar rápidamente, se trataba de una pequeña habitación, la cual suponía serviría como un vestidor o algo similar. Busqué a la chica pelirroja con la mirada y la encontré sentada frente a un piano, observándome. Aparté la mirada al sentir el calor subir a mis mejillas y comencé a caminar temerosamente hacia ella.

—Verás, hace algunos meses comencé a escribir esta pieza de piano—me extendió unas partituras, las cuales acepté rozando su mano por accidente, me estremecí al mínimo contacto—, y creo que sonaría espectacular como acompañamiento para un violín.

Observé las partituras detenidamente y luego volví a observar aquellos ojos ámbar que me parecían haber hipnotizado.

—¿Te gustaría intentar tocarla? —el rostro de la chica se iluminó—¡Oh, mil disculpas, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Riko. Sé que quizás debes estar sorprendida pues no todos los días una completa desconocida te pide que toques una pieza de música, ¡Pero si no te gusta podrás irte y olvidar esto!

Sonreí con ternura al ver como la chica de nombre Riko jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. Abrí el estuche de mi violín y comencé a afinarlo, dedicándole de vez en cuando unas pequeñas miradas a la pelirroja. Dejé las partituras sobre un atril frente a mí y las leí por última vez antes de comenzar a tocar.

Era una melodía suave y alegre, sentía como mi corazón daba un vuelco con cada movimiento de mis dedos sobre el diapasón y cada deslice del arco sobre las cuerdas. La pieza de debió durar no más de dos minutos, pero en mi interior la había sentido como una eternidad, una preciosa eternidad de la cual no quería deshacerme.

—You…—dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Eh?

—You, ese es mi nombre.

Desde esa noche comencé a concurrir casi a diario a aquel café, ya fuese para tocar con Riko o tan solo para observarla mientras realizaba sus labores como camarera en el lugar. Sin darme cuenta, ya habían pasado semanas, incluso meses, y es que el tiempo al lado de aquella pelirroja se me escurría como arena entre los dedos, y un sentimiento desconocido nacía en mi interior con el pasar de los días.

Una tarde, mientras Riko y yo practicábamos, la puerta del vestidor se abrió, dejando ver a una joven mujer de cabello rubio. Riko me contó al día siguiente que se trataba de la dueña del café, O'hara Mari, y que nos había propuesto el tocar en el local como entretención para los clientes.

Y así fue como el café poco a poco fue ganando popularidad. Todos los días el salón se inundaba de personas que acudían solo para vernos interpretar la música que Riko y yo componíamos. Solo éramos ella y yo…o eso pensaba.

Tiempo después, una risueña joven de cabello anaranjado comenzó a acudir casi diariamente a nuestras presentaciones en el café. Al principio pensé que era solo una chica más enamorada de la música al igual que Riko y yo, pero mi pensamiento se derrumbó cuando, después de una presentación, la encontré cantando animosamente una canción que reconocí de inmediato junto con mi pelirroja pianista

—"Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare" —dije haciendo referencia a la canción y ganándome la atención de ambas chicas en la pequeña sala.

—¡Oh, You-chan, ella es Chika-chan! —exclamó Riko con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Observé a la pelinaranja de pies a cabeza para luego volver mi mirada hacia Riko, pidiéndole una explicación con una pequeña mueca.

—Me ha preguntado si es posible el que se una a nosotras como una voz para las canciones.

Negué rotundamente la idea en mi cabeza, pero mi limité a sonreír nerviosa mientras rascaba ligeramente mi nuca. Riko observó a Chika emocionada, en ese momento pude ver un brillo diferente en sus bellos ojos color ámbar, un brillo que nunca antes había visto.

Así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses. Riko y Chika haciéndose cada vez más cercanas, y yo solo observando desde lejos, cumpliendo mi rol como violinista y luego retirándome sin más que realizar. Las eternas pláticas nocturnas con Riko, aquellos pequeños roces de manos que nos hacían sonrojar a ambas y ese reconfortante sentimiento de alegría al tocar juntas desaparecieron con la llegada de aquella muchacha pelinaranja de ojos color rubí.

Solo quedaba un incómodo sentimiento de vacío, el cual no parecía querer abandonarme.

Al terminar mi carrera en la universidad comencé a trabajar como maestra de música en una escuela en las afueras de Tokio, por lo que mi tiempo libre disminuyó. Decidí abandonar el grupo una noche después de la presentación el en café, donde habíamos estrado la nueva canción que Riko y yo habíamos compuesto; "Mijuku Dreamer"

Hablé firme y claramente. Riko me observó con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, mientras que Chika jugaba con un pequeño mechón de su cabello despreocupadamente. Ignoré aquella acción, yo nunca había sido del agrado de la pelinaranja, o al menos eso me decían sus frías palabras y su actitud cínica hacia mi persona.

Me despedí de las dos chicas con un gesto y salí rápidamente del lugar, ignorando los gritos de llamado por parte de la pelirroja.

Días después me mudé a un nuevo apartamento más cerca del establecimiento donde trabajaba, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de mi amor no correspondido.

 _Seis años después…_

Era un viernes por la tarde, hace unos pocos minutos había terminado la última clase del día y me disponía por fin a ir a casa. Tomé el estuche de mi violín y lo colgué delicadamente en mis hombros mientras ataba mi grisáceo cabello en una desordena coleta. Salí del salón de clases cerrando con llave la puerta y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela donde me desempeñaba como maestra de música.

Caminaba cerca de los salones de primaria cuando una conocida melodía me hizo detener el paso., una aguda y melódica voz cantaba aquella canción que traía tantos recuerdos a mi memoria. Me acerqué velozmente al salón de dónde provenía la voz y abrí la puerta de golpe.

Una pequeña niña de no más de seis años de edad me observó asustada.

—Tú… ¿Dónde escuchaste esa canción? —pregunté incrédula.

—M-Mí madre me la enseñó, dice que es su favorita pues la compuso junto a su primer amor y…—interrumpí a la niña, no era posible que fuese realidad lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—¿Quién es tu madre?—dije esperando impaciente una respuesta de la niña.

—Yo soy su madre—una conocida voz se hizo presente a mis espaldas.

Me giré con los ojos cristalizados, afirmando mis sospechas. Allí, frente a mí se encontraba Sakurauchi Riko, mi primer y único amor. Solté un pequeño sollozo y me lancé a los brazos de la pelirroja, la cual me devolvió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

—Te extrañé, tonta You-chan—susurró Riko entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

—¡Te amo Riko-chan, no sabes cuánto te amo! —exclamé observando los brillantes ojos color ámbar de mi enamorada.

Riko se acercó y plantó aquel tan esperado beso sobre mis labios.

—También te amo, You-chan, no sabes cuánto lo hago.


End file.
